


A Difference of Opinion, Argued and Resolved.

by twistedmiracle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But he makes up for it so that's okay, Draco is a prat, Draco's studying for Merlin's sake so, Harry is a prat, Harry might be a bigger prat, M/M, TM's drabbles, Well actually I guess this is ok, don't stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedmiracle/pseuds/twistedmiracle
Summary: Disclaimer:They aren't mine, they belong to the clever Scottish lady. I just bend them and love them. Please don't smack me for playing. It isn't like I am going to earn any money from this!





	A Difference of Opinion, Argued and Resolved.

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** They aren't mine, they belong to the clever Scottish lady. I just bend them and love them. Please don't smack me for playing. It isn't like I am going to earn any money from this!

**Argued.**

"Coffee?"

Draco didn't look up from his book. "You know I hate coffee. Do stop asking."

Harry smiled from the doorway. "Come on. What adult hates coffee? You're pretending."

A frown flitted over Draco's mouth. "No," he enunciated. "I truly hate coffee. Each type you offer still smells appalling. Everything you sneak it into tastes bad. Ice cream, candy, coffee flavoured cakes and cookies: all awful. Your unwillingness to believe I dislike everything about coffee is starting to get on my nerves. It's disrespectful."

"Mmmm," Harry frowned, and disappeared toward the kitchen. Draco returned to revision, losing himself in academics.

 

**Resolved.**

Draco was deep into a convoluted paragraph regarding potential interactions between arnica, dragon bile and the moon's phase, when his robes _Vanished_. 

He sputtered one syllable before the hottest possible mouth engulfed most of his soft prick. It almost stung, but Harry's skillful tongue under the rapidly disappearing lip of his foreskin soon erased any thoughts of displeasure.

In heartbeats, Draco was mostly erect and willingly speechless.

Harry's mouth was soon unable to hold his growing prize, and heated hands fondled Draco's balls and thickening shaft. Draco smelled Harry's preferred Colombian roast.

"Still hate absolutely _everything_ about coffee?" Harry teased.

 

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author's Note:** I actually do loathe coffee as I have Draco loathe it here, and people really do find it incomprehensible. Feh.


End file.
